


Passage between worlds

by Cirilla9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nature, Religious Conflict, Symbolism, a must be with those two, linguistic discussion, that's a rich way to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Ivar and Heahmund seeing the sights together.





	Passage between worlds

\- Look! Bifröst opens.

  
Heahmund looked the way the young Viking indicated but saw nothing of the sort the other man was describing in a dreamy voice.

  
\- One day I will reach the near end of the Gods’ bridge, go there on time when it’s open and have a peak at Asgard. Maybe even walk in, if I convince Heimdall. He shall let in Odin’s grandson… But not yet, for now I’ve got too many things to do in our world to go to Gods’ lands.

  
Heahmund stared at the stormy sky with his brows frowned.

  
\- Are you talking about the rainbow?

  
Ivar tore his wishful gaze from heavens and turned to the Christian with mischief alighting in his eyes.

  
\- You Englishmen always have so crude names on various things. It appears on the sky when it’s rainy, it has a shape of the bow, let’s call it a rainbow. You kill all magic with your pragmatism.

  
\- You can’t annihilate something that doesn’t exist. Magic doesn’t.

  
\- Then what is it?

  
Ivar looked to the strand of seven colors painting the thundery sky, brightening its menacing image. Heahmund’s sight followed his, slipping past and above Ivar’s shoulder.

  
\- It’s a sign of covenant from God himself. A symbol of alliance between Him, in Heaven, and people here, on earth.

  
Ivar scoffed.

  
\- Exactly what I’ve told. A bridge between two worlds.


End file.
